Paradis artificiel
by Nanou
Summary: Suite à la mort de sa mère, Drago devient un fugitif. Il croit pouvoir s’en sortir quand Hermione accepte de l’aider. Mais rien n’est simple et le sort s’acharne contre lui…
1. Fleur fanée

Paradis artificiel Par Nanou

**Résumé :** Suite à la mort de sa mère, Drago devient un fugitif. Il croit pouvoir s'en sortir quand Hermione accepte de l'aider. Mais rien n'est simple et le sort s'acharne contre lui…

**Genre :** drame.

**Rating :** déconseillée au -12.

**Base :** l'histoire débute tout de suite après la mort de Dumbledore. UA qui ne tient pas compte du tome 7.

**Note :** pour terminer l'année et en attendant que je reprenne mes autres fics, voici de quoi vous faire patienter. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bonne Année 2008 !

*****

**Chapitre 1 : Fleur fanée**

Le Mangemort avançait avec lenteur dans un couloir aux murs de pierres brutes et sombres. Le bruit de ses pas sur le sol nu se répercutait tout autour de lui, troublant le silence qui régnait. Seules quelques torches disséminées ça et là diffusaient une lumière rougeoyante et projetaient à intervalles réguliers l'ombre de l'homme sur les murs.

Il arriva bientôt en vue d'une épaisse porte en bois et s'arrêta. Il hésitait, sentant une crainte diffuse l'envahir. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se dérober. Il inspira profondément et frappa quatre coups contre la porte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le bois commença à se déformer. La tête d'un serpent apparut en relief et demanda d'une voix sifflante :

- Qui demande à voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Amycus Carrow, annonça le Mangemort, impassible.

Il connaissait depuis longtemps le système d'ouverture des quartiers de Voldemort et ne s'en étonnait plus.

La tête disparut et dans un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvrit par le milieu, ses deux battants s'écartant peu à peu. Le Mangemort s'avança et pénétra dans le repaire de son maître.

C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, entièrement construite dans la roche, lui donnant une atmosphère lugubre malgré quelques bougies. Un imposant tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard surplombait une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu qui ne parvenait pas à réchauffer la pièce. Au fond, presque entièrement plongé dans la pénombre, était assis Voldemort.

Le Mangemort retint un frisson. Il marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et s'inclina respectueusement.

- La mission de Poudlard a-t-elle réussie ? demanda aussitôt Voldemort de sa voix froide.

- Il y a eu… quelques complications, murmura le Mangemort avec hésitation, tandis qu'il se relevait.

Les mains blanches et fines de Voldemort se crispèrent, l'une sur la baguette posée sur ses genoux, l'autre sur l'accoudoir en forme de queue de serpent.

- Mais le directeur est mort ! s'empressa d'ajouter le Mangemort.

Voldemort se leva d'un bond, ses yeux rouges flamboyant dans la pénombre. Surpris et effrayé, le Mangemort recula de plusieurs pas et se prit les pieds dans sa robe. Il bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol avec un hoquet, le cœur battant. Sans faire attention à lui, Voldemort éclata d'un rire suraigu.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin je suis débarrassé de ce vieux fou, ce maudit Dumbledore !

Sa voix résonnait contre les murs. Nagini, que le Mangemort n'avait pas vu, émergea de l'ombre et vint se lover autour des jambes de son maître. Amycus n'osait pas se relever, encore moins bouger. Il se contentait d'observer la scène, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

- Serpentard a triomphé de Gryffondor ! ajouta le mage noir à l'adresse du tableau de son ancêtre.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé, Voldemort se précipita sur Amycus dans un bruissement d'étoffe, pointant sa baguette sur lui. La joie avait fait place à la colère sur le visage blafard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Mangemort sembla se ratatiner.

- Quelles sont ces complications dont tu as parlé ?

Le Mangemort déglutit et maîtrisa sa peur avec difficulté.

- Tout ne s'est pas passé comme vous l'aviez prévu, expliqua-t-il sans regarder son maître.

Voldemort attrapa le Mangemort par les cheveux et le força à relever la tête. Les yeux rouges de serpent plongèrent dans le regard bleu du Mangemort et le sondèrent profondément.

Amycus se raidit sous l'effet de cette brutale intrusion dans son esprit mais n'opposa aucune résistance. Il avait toujours été un piètre occlumens. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de revivre ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt à Poudlard : leur arrivée par l'armoire, où Drago les attendait lui et ses complices ; la présence s'une patrouille dans les couloirs, contre laquelle ils avaient combattu ; la tour d'astronomie et la discussion avec Dumbledore ; Drago incapable de tuer le vieux directeur, Rogue s'acquittant de cette tâche ; leur fuite à travers le combat, les couloirs, le parc ; l'altercation avec le demi-géant et Harry Potter.

La scène avait ainsi défilé, telle qu'il l'avait vécue, jusqu'au moment où Amycus avait enfin transplané. Voldemort le repoussa sans douceur, rompant ainsi le contact. Le Mangemort frotta son cuir chevelu endolori et se releva péniblement, sans retenir une grimace. Voldemort avait rejoint son fauteuil.

- Ainsi donc, le jeune Malefoy n'est pas allé au bout de la mission que je lui avais confiée. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne vaut guère mieux que son père.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Amycus gardait la tête baissée, fixant les lézardes du sol rocheux.

- Va me chercher tout ceux qui étaient avec toi cette nuit, y compris Rogue et le jeune Malefoy ! ordonna Voldemort.

Le Mangemort ne bougea pas mais ses mains devinrent blanches tant il les serrait.

- Qu'attends-tu pour m'obéir ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Greyback et Flanders se sont fait prendre… Gibson aussi, bredouilla hâtivement Amycus. Quant à Rogue et Malefoy… j'ignore où ils sont… ils ne sont pas revenus.

L'espace d'un instant, tout sembla se figer. Seul le feu crépitait et les battements de son propre cœur bourdonnaient aux oreilles du Mangemort. Voldemort ne manifestait aucune réaction. Puis sa colère explosa. A nouveau, il se redressa, brandit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de torture.

La douleur envahit Amycus, qui s'écroula une seconde fois, secoués de spasmes violents, retenant avec peine ses hurlements. Les secondes lui parurent durer des minutes, les minutes des heures tandis qu'il subissait cette souffrance atroce. Quand le sortilège pris fin, il haletait, au bord de l'inconscience. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la sueur et le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche.

- Va-t-en !

- Bien, Maître, souffla-t-il.

Tremblant et vacillant, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Il boitilla jusqu'à la porte, que Voldemort venait de lui ouvrir et remonta le sombre couloir.

Lorsqu'il émergea du sous-sol, Alecto l'attendait. Sans un mot, elle l'aida à regagner sa chambre. Il sentait qu'elle brûlait de lui poser des questions mais il resta silencieux. Alecto le fit s'allonger sur son lit, où il sombra dans le sommeil.

*****

Des bruits de conversation le réveillèrent deux heures plus tard. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les contours, d'abord flous, se précisèrent. Alecto était assise à son chevet et lui passait un linge humide sur le visage.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé, va voir le Maître ou attend la réunion.

- Je ne veux pas attendre… dit une voix.

Amycus ne pouvait voir la personne qui avait parlé mais il reconnaissait sans peine la voix. Il sentait sa sœur prête à s'énerver, aussi décida-t-il d'intervenir.

- Ma chère Bella, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te voir ici ?

L'attention des deux femmes se porta aussitôt sur lui.

- Tu te sens mieux ? s'inquiéta Alecto.

- Alors c'est vrai, ce vieux fou est mort ? demanda Bellatrix à brûle-pourpoint, s'avançant vers le lit tel un prédateur se jetant sur sa proie.

Amycus soupira. Après la nuit éreintante qu'il avait passé, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir se reposer tranquillement. C'était sans compter sa sœur et Bellatrix et il aurait dû se douter qu'elles ne le laisseraient pas. Il se redressa, posa sa main sur celle d'Alecto avec un regard bienveillant et se tourna vers Bellatrix.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Dommage que tu n'aies pas été là…

Les yeux porcins de Bellatrix se réduisirent à deux fentes mais au lieu de répondre à son reproche, elle lança d'une voix cinglante :

- Qui l'a tué ?

- Eh bien sache que ton neveu n'a pas été à la hauteur. C'est Rogue qui s'en est chargé.

Elle ne sembla pas surprise.

- Comment le Maître a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

Tous trois ressentirent alors une douleur au poignet gauche.

- Tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte par toi-même, répondit Amycus. Le Maître nous appelle pour une réunion.

Les trois Mangemorts quittèrent la chambre et prirent la direction de la salle de réunion.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé et la clarté lunaire qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres crasseuses ne parvenait pas à dissiper l'atmosphère sombre de la maison. Celle-ci, construite à flan de montagne et entourée d'arbres, servait de quartier général à Voldemort et ses sbires.

Le deuxième étage abritait des chambres tandis que la bibliothèque et les salles d'entraînement occupaient le premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussée, construit en grande partie dans la roche, accueillait quant à lui une cuisine, une salle à manger et la salle de réunion. Le sous-sol, sur deux niveaux, s'étendait profondément dans la montagne. Cachots et salles de torture s'étendaient sur le premier niveau tandis que les appartements de Voldemort se situaient au deuxième niveau.

Amycus, Alecto et Bellatrix descendirent l'escalier grinçant qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et débouchèrent dans le hall, où nombre de Mangemorts venaient d'arriver. Des bribes de conversation leur parvinrent :

- Dumbledore… mort…

- … Rogue le responsable…

Sans y prêter attention, les trois Mangemorts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à celle où trônait Voldemort au sous-sol mais elle était beaucoup plus vaste. Des draperies vertes brodées de serpents géants ornaient les murs. Aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée mais des torches suspendues à intervalles réguliers diffusaient une faible chaleur et éclairaient la pièce. Amycus s'y sentait moins oppressé que dans celle du sous-sol.

Le mobilier consistait en une dizaine de bancs répartis en deux colonnes et un fauteuil réservé à Voldemort. Bellatrix se précipita au premier rang et le frère et la sœur la suivirent à contrecoeur. Ils restèrent silencieux mais autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train. Lorsque celles-ci stoppèrent brutalement, Amycus n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers la porte pour savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'arriver.

Il l'entendit s'avancer dans l'allée tandis que l'atmosphère se faisait plus lourde et une silhouette drapée de noir apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision. Voldemort prit place dans son fauteuil. Sa voix froide s'éleva dans le silence.

- Mangemorts, vous savez tous maintenant que le directeur de Poudlard est définitivement mort. Il ne sera donc plus une menace pour nous.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

- Par contre, continua-t-il, tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu. Peu d'entre vous le savaient mais Drago Malefoy avait pour mission d'éliminer Dumbledore. Il a certes permis aux nôtres d'entrer à Poudlard mais c'est Rogue qui a tué le vieux fou. Sachez aussi que deux d'entre vous, Greyback et Flanders sont entre les mains des Aurors.

Il marqua une courte pause et son regard balaya le groupe de fidèles.

- Je constate une fois de plus que je suis entouré d'incapables ! s'écria-t-il. Et je n'aime pas que l'on aille contre ma volonté ! Rogue et Malefoy sont-ils là ?

Les Mangemorts lancèrent des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux. Personne ne répondit.

- Trouvez-les et ramenez-les moi !

La réunion se poursuivit encore une demi-heure, où Voldemort leur expliqua comment il comptait procéder maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus. Amycus se sentit soulagé lorsque Voldemort les congédia mais un sentiment de malaise l'envahit quand il se leva : la lueur de démence qu'il aperçut dans le regard de Bellatrix ne lui plaisait guère. Mais il préférait ne pas la déranger. Lui et sa sœur s'en allèrent sans plus attendre.

Il ne resta bientôt plus dans la pièce que Bellatrix et Voldemort.

- Que fais-tu encore là ? demanda sèchement Voldemort.

- Maître, j'ai à vous parler, annonça Bellatrix.

Immobile, le visage dénué de toute expression, Bellatrix attendit. Seuls ses yeux laissaient transparaître une certaine impatiente teintée de folie.

- Qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ? Parle !

- C'est à propos de Rogue…

Et sans aucune hésitation, elle lui raconta la visite de Narcissa Malefoy chez Rogue et le serment inviolable pratiqué un an plus tôt.

Bellatrix y avait réfléchi durant toute la réunion : devait-elle dévoiler ce qu'elle savait ? En parlant, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle compromettait sa sœur. Mais elle avait toujours douté de la fidélité de Rogue vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, elle n'acceptait pas d'être mise à l'écart. Elle tenait là un moyen de montrer à son maître que Rogue n'était pas complètement digne de confiance.

Aussi ne ressentait-elle aucune crainte, savourant à l'avance sa vengeance sur le maître des potions.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour m'en parler ?

La question la prit au dépourvu. Persuadée que le Maître lui serait reconnaissant, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Gardant son calme, elle répondit d'une voix mesurée :

- Narcissa est ma sœur. Et je pensais Drago à la hauteur de l'honneur que vous lui avez fait.

- Je lui avais pourtant expliqué clairement ce qui l'attendait s'il échouait. Quant à Rogue, même s'il m'a rendu un grand service, il me déçoit.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Pour Rogue, je réserve mon jugement. C'est un bon élément, j'aimerais ne pas le perdre.

Bellatrix garda un visage impassible malgré sa déception.

- Et je tuerais Narcissa et Drago moi-même, ajouta le mage noir avec un regard cruel. J'en ai plus qu'assez des Malefoy !

Cette fois, la Mangemort blêmit et serra les poings sur ses genoux.

- Maître… vous ne pouvez pas…

- Bien sûr que je le peux ! s'écria-t-il. Nous allons de ce pas rendre une petite visite à cette chère Narcissa et tu viens avec moi.

Voldemort l'empoigna violemment et ils transplanèrent.

*****

La lune était à demi visible et la nuit étendait son manteau de ténèbres sur l'imposant manoir et la campagne environnante. Une chouette hulula du haut d'un arbre solitaire et le vent fit bruire les hautes herbes.

Narcissa Malefoy, enveloppée dans un grand châle en laine, était assise dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Elle tenait entre ses mains une tasse de thé fort et fumant, qu'elle buvait à petite gorgée. Mais ni le châle, le feu ou le thé ne parvenait à la réchauffer. Elle frissonnait et le sommeil la fuyait.

Elle entendit des pas à l'étage mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. La maison était vide de toute présence, excepté elle et l'elfe de maison, qui devait probablement s'activer à faire le ménage.

Elle avait fini par s'habituer au silence pesant qui régnait presque en permanence dans l'immense manoir mais elle ne pouvait se faire à l'absence de son mari. Lucius lui manquait et elle avait désespérément besoin de lui, après ce que les envoyés du ministère lui avait dit. Voldemort devait être furieux que Drago ait échoué… son fils serait puni… et elle ne savait même pas où il était !

Elle resserra le châle sur ses épaules tandis que des larmes glissaient lentement le long de ses joues pâles. Elle se faisait du souci pour Drago. Après son échec, il n'était certainement pas retourné chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était bien trop risqué. Dans ce cas, où était-il ? Et Rogue, qui avait fait le Serment Inviolable, était-il avec lui ? Son unique enfant risquait la mort… Elle-même n'était pas non plus à l'abri. Elle se doutait que Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à se servir d'elle pour retrouver Drago.

Des coups étouffés lui parvinrent. Elle avait des visiteurs. Qui d'autre pouvait donc venir la voir au beau milieu de la nuit ? Drago ? Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de frapper. Des enquêteurs du ministère ? Ils ne devaient venir que plus tard dans la journée. Ses réflexions stoppèrent net quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée. Un brusque courant d'air froid glaça Narcissa jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même et fit vaciller le feu. Voldemort, silhouette longiligne drapé dans une cape aussi noire que sa peau était blanche, venait d'entrer. Suivait Bellatrix, qui la fixait avec une froide détermination.

Narcissa s'était attendue à cette visite mais son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et elle prit peur quand le mage noir s'avança vers elle. Elle se redressa, contourna le canapé et lui fit face avec toute la dignité dont elle se sentait capable. Les deux nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de Narcissa.

- Ton fils s'est montré à la hauteur de son père, lâcha Voldemort avec une colère à peine dissimulée. Lui aussi a été incapable de faire ce que j'attendais de lui.

Narcissa restait parfaitement immobile bien que la terreur se frayait lentement un chemin en elle.

- De plus, continua le mage noir, tu as placé une de mes meilleurs Mangemorts dans une position délicate.

Cette fois-ci, Narcissa tourna vivement la tête vers Bellatrix, qui ne manifesta aucune émotion pour sa sœur. Elle s'apprêta à parler mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'une onde de douleur la parcourut. Le châle glissa de ses épaules et elle se retrouva prostrée au sol. Le supplice ne dura que quelques secondes mais Narcissa savait que ce n'était que le début.

- Les Malefoy doivent payer et il se trouve que ce sera toi la première, susurra Voldemort.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais le manque de réaction de sa sœur la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Et Drago… Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son fils seul… surtout pas face à ce monstre.

Le silence qui s'était établi sembla durer des heures. Narcissa fixait toujours le sol, les yeux humides, tandis que Voldemort savourait le moment. Bellatrix, quant à elle, attendait de voir la suite des évènements. A nouveau, la voix froide du mage noir s'éleva.

- Mais dans ton cas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer.

Narcissa redressa la tête sous le coup de l'incompréhension. Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur, qui avait blêmit et reculé d'un pas et elle comprit.

- Bellatrix, je te laisse cet honneur, ajouta Voldemort.

L'espace d'un court instant, Narcissa se laissa bercer par l'espoir insensé que Bellatrix ferait preuve de fraternité et refuserait d'accomplir un tel acte. Mais Bellatrix s'était ressaisie et, resserrant la prise sur sa baguette, tendit le bras vers sa sœur à genoux. Narcissa lança un regard suppliant à sa sœur, bien que sachant cela inutile. Elle déglutit et, résistant à l'envie de se recroqueviller contre le canapé, elle se redressa autant que possible. Des larmes, tant de douleur que de tristesse, coulait sur ses joues mais elle ne tenta pas de les retenir.

Bellatrix prononça les deux mots fatidiques d'une voix neutre et le rayon vert fusa vers Narcissa. La dernière pensée qui s'imposa à son esprit fut une image de son fils Drago tel qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Puis elle tomba sur le sol, les mains encore crispées sur son châle, les yeux ouverts où toute étincelle de vie avait disparue.

*****

- Non ! murmura la voix d'un ton sec. N'y allez surtout pas, c'est trop dangereux !

Malgré cet avertissement, le jeune homme voulut s'élancer hors de la pièce où il se cachait. Mais c'était sans compter la dextérité de son compagnon, qui lui attrapa brutalement le bras au moment où il mettait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

- C'est ma mère ! protesta Drago Malefoy d'une voix où se mêlait colère, peur et tristesse.

A nouveau, il se débattit mais Severus Rogue le maintenait avec fermeté.

- Drago, écoutez-moi ! Je suis désolé pour ce qui arrive à votre mère mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

Drago jeta un regard noir empli de larmes à son professeur mais ne dit rien. Il se laissa docilement entraîner vers le fond de la pièce, où Rogue le lâcha, tout en le gardant à portée de baguette, au cas où il tenterait malgré tout quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Mais le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le mur, en proie à un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Ces dernières heures, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés sans qu'il puisse vraiment agir sur eux : l'arrivée des Mangemorts à Poudlard, la mort de Dumbledore, la fuite avec Rogue… et maintenant, la mort de sa mère, à cause de lui…

Assis sur le sol froid, Drago tordait nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux relevés. Il n'avait pas conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles, traçant des sillons humides. Ses yeux gris fixaient un point invisible et Rogue se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être très ébranlé pour se monter aussi vulnérable.

Plusieurs instants passèrent dans le plus complet silence. Ils ignoraient si Voldemort et Bellatrix étaient toujours là mais Rogue, qui ne tenait pas à se retrouver devant eux pour le moment, préférait attendre. D'autant plus que cela permettait à Drago de reprendre ses esprits.

Drago ne rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Sa mère étant morte et son père enfermé à Azkaban, il ne lui restait que peu de choix. Retourner chez Voldemort signifierait courir à sa perte. Rester ici ou se rendre chez Rogue serait tout aussi suicidaire. Poudlard peut-être… mais l'école n'accueillait pas les élèves durant l'été et il ignorait ce qu'elle deviendrait avec la mort de Dumbledore. Il ne voyait donc qu'une seule solution pour le moment : la fuite.

Drago reprit peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Il allongea ses jambes engourdies et essuya ses joues du revers de la main. Il se releva. La pièce n'était pas chauffée et Drago sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il réajusta sa longue cape noire et défraîchie sur ses épaules et se tourna vers Rogue. Celui-ci ne pointait plus sa baguette sur lui mais le regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Il demanda :

- Pensez-vous qu'ils soient partis ?

- Nous allons bientôt le savoir. Restez ici.

Rogue se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement puis il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Rien ne se faisait entendre mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait personne. Il murmura « _Hominum_ _Revelo_ » et le sortilège lui révéla que les seules présences humaines étaient la sienne et celle de Drago. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui attendait anxieusement.

- Allons-y, dit Rogue, mais restez sur vos gardes.

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et suivi son professeur.

Les deux hommes quittèrent ainsi la sécurité relative de la pièce où ils s'étaient cachés et s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Le bruit de leurs pas était étouffé par les épais tapis qui recouvraient le sol. Rogue ne montrait aucun signe de peur mais Drago ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, sa main tellement crispée sur sa baguette que les jointures en étaient blanches. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans le hall d'entrée, sous le regard scrutateur des portraits. L'éclairage était faible mais suffisant pour se rendre compte que la porte du salon était grande ouverte.

Drago avait voulu s'élancer à nouveau mais il était bien trop terrifié. Il se contenta de suivre Rogue, incapable de contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. L'atmosphère était froide, presque glacée et pas uniquement à cause de la cheminée éteinte, où seules les braises du feu rougeoyaient encore.

Drago aperçut presque tout de suite le corps inerte de sa mère, étendue contre le canapé, ses mains serrées sur son châle. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore ouverts, ne reflétant plus rien. Son pâle visage portait encore les traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées.

A cette vision, le jeune Malefoy se figea, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Puis vint le choc. Il s'était attendu à voir le cadavre de sa mère mais pas à la déferlante d'émotions qui l'envahit brutalement. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui compressait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait se ressaisir, il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller à nouveau. Il inspira profondément une goulée d'air froid, forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme plus calme. Puis il rouvrit les yeux.

Rogue était toujours à côté de lui, immobile, la baguette levée. S'il ressentait de la peine, il ne le montrait pas. Drago marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'agenouilla sur le sol de pierre froid à côté de sa mère. Dans un geste tendre, il lui ferma les yeux puis lui détacha les mains du châle. Il entreprit ensuite de la soulever pour la déposer sur le canapé. Elle donnait ainsi l'impression de dormir.

Rogue s'était approché et avait ramassé le châle, qu'il tendit à Drago. Le jeune homme prit le tissu, qui dégageait encore des effluves du parfum de Narcissa, et en recouvrit sa mère. Le maître des potions posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé et murmura :

- Partons, Drago. Nous ne pouvons rester ici, les Aurors peuvent arriver à tout moment.

Drago hocha la tête. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa mère puis se leva.

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement du manoir et se hâtèrent de traverser le jardin. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Drago se retourna. Et elle était là. La Marque des Ténèbres, verte et brillante, flottant au-dessus du toit. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Que faisons-nous à présent ?

Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait, le léger tremblement de sa voix trahissait sa peur.

- Vous devez vous faire oublier quelques temps et la Cabane Hurlante sera une bonne cachette. Transplanez derrière la maison, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un au village nous voie.

Drago transplana et se retrouva dans le jardin situé à l'arrière de la cabane mais l'obscurité était telle qu'il en distinguait à peine les contours. Par contre, il capta les mouvements de la cape de Rogue, qui avançait résolument vers l'une des fenêtres, et le suivit. Malgré l'aide de la magie, les deux hommes durent unirent leurs efforts pour détacher les planches qui condamnaient la fenêtre. Puis ils se faufilèrent, non sans mal, dans l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva debout sur le plancher usé de la cabane, Drago était couvert de poussière et de sueur, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et sa cape donnait l'impression d'avoir appartenu à un loqueteux. Lui qui d'habitude prenait soin de lui aurait bien voulu prendre une douche. Mais à voir l'aspect des lieux, l'hygiène ne serait pas le seul problème.

Rogue se tenait dans ce qui avait été il y a bien longtemps un salon. Une forte odeur de renfermé et de bête flottait dans l'air. Un canapé rouge couvert de griffures desquelles la bourre s'échappait était renversé au milieu de la pièce. Ce qui avait été des meubles était aujourd'hui des morceaux de bois de tailles et de formes diverses, éparpillés contre les murs. Les tableaux étaient lacérés et des pans de toile pendaient des cadres. Les rideaux en velours, rouge eux aussi, n'étaient plus que lambeaux. De toute évidence, quelqu'un s'était acharné ici. Le maître des potions ne sembla pas en faire grand cas ; il agita sa baguette et le canapé déchiqueté reprit un aspect normal.

- Venez, Drago. Nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire.

Drago, qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, ne manifesta aucune intention de bouger.

- Ma mère est morte, Voldemort cherche à me tuer et me voilà devenu un fugitif. Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut dire d'autre, en tout cas rien qui ne puisse attendre demain. Sur ce, je vais tâcher de trouver un endroit où dormir.

Et, sans accorder plus d'attention à son professeur, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.


	2. Cachés

Paradis artificiel Par Nanou

**Résumé :** Suite à la mort de sa mère, Drago devient un fugitif. Il croit pouvoir s'en sortir quand Hermione accepte de l'aider. Mais rien n'est simple et le sort s'acharne contre lui…

**Genre :** drame.

**Rating :** déconseillée au -12.

**Base :** l'histoire débute tout de suite après la mort de Dumbledore. UA qui ne tient pas compte du tome 7.

**Note :** Il m'aurait fallu _longtemps_ (un an, en fait) pour vous livrer ce chapitre mais il est là !

Bonne lecture et Bonne Année 2009 !

*****

**Chapitre 2 : Cachés**

Drago eut un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars, où lui apparaissait tour à tour sa mère, livide et sans vie, Rogue, protecteur agaçant, Voldemort, menaçant et Dumbledore, optimiste jusqu'au bout. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait pour tenter d'y échapper, son esprit retombait aussitôt dans les ténèbres. Lorsque enfin il ouvrit ses yeux embués de fatigue, il avait le souffle court et son visage luisait de transpiration.

Il s'assit sur le lit, replia ses jambes contre son torse et y enfuit sa tête, laissant sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans un silence seulement rompu par des craquements de planches dans la maison. Quand les battements affolés de son cœur se furent calmés, il releva la tête et parcouru du regard la chambre délabrée où il avait trouvé refuge. Il retint avec peine une grimace de dégoût.

Quelques heures plus tôt, sa fatigue ne lui avait pas permis de faire attention aux lieux. Trop épuisé pour faire de la magie, Drago s'était contenté de poser sa cape sur le matelas usé et sale et s'était endormi dès qu'il s'était allongé. Maintenant, à la lumière des rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à passer entre les planches clouées à la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la cheminée couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, l'armoire éventrée et la coiffeuse renversée. Le lit sur lequel il se trouvait gisait à moitié sur le sol et le matelas, qui avait pris une couleur jaunâtre, était constellé de trous. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri d'horreur lorsqu'un rat émergea de l'un de ces trous. Il bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa sa cape et quitta précipitamment la chambre.

Le plancher craquait sous ses pieds et les marches de l'escalier émirent des grincements de protestation tandis qu'il les dévalait. La veille, rester dans cette cabane vétuste lui avait paru une solution envisageable mais maintenant, après avoir vu ce rat, animal dont il avait la phobie depuis un incident survenu alors qu'il avait quatre ans, Drago n'aspirait qu'à une chose, quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il laissait la panique obscurcir son jugement.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'il longeait l'escalier, Drago se prit le pied dans un trou du sol et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, faisant voler la poussière. Il lâcha un juron, aussitôt suivi par un éternuement. A défaut de le calmer, cet incident chassa sa panique face au rat pour de la colère ; contre lui-même, contre sa situation, contre cette maison. La tension accumulée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures commençait à devenir pesante et Drago n'avait pas été loin de craquer à cause de ce rongeur…

Il se releva lentement, plus sale encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. D'un geste rageur, il empoigna une petite table en bois encore intacte et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le meuble se brisa, faisant voler des copeaux de bois et retomba au sol. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers le salon.

La pièce était vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Rogue. Où était allé le maître des potions, Drago l'ignorait et ne s'en souciait pas. Pour le moment, l'atmosphère lugubre de la cabane lui rappelait la salle commune de Serpentard, la chaleur en moins et il décida de faire un feu. Il dégagea l'âtre, pointa sa baguette et murmura « _Incendio_ ». Instantanément, des flammes apparurent, pas bien grandes mais qui diffusèrent une agréable chaleur.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé. Il frotta ses yeux irrités puis passa une main encore tremblante dans ses cheveux crasseux. Il s'était calmé et avait retrouvé sa lucidité mais il avait les nerfs à vifs et la gravité de sa situation lui apparut dans toute son horreur. Il n'avait pas passé une journée ici et il avait déjà l'impression d'être à bout. Le monde sorcier devait maintenant être au courant de la mort de Dumbledore et du rôle qu'il y avait joué… De plus, sa mère était morte et le même sort devait l'attendre s'il croisait Voldemort. Ajouté à cela une peur remontée de l'enfance et un endroit insalubre comme cachette… les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le couloir et Drago fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Il agrippa sa baguette et se redressa, les flammes créant des ombres mouvantes sur son visage blafard et crispé. Seul Rogue savait qu'il était ici… l'avait-il trahi ? Dans ce cas, sa vie touchait à sa fin si Voldemort ou l'un de ses sbires étaient ici pour le tuer. Un « combat » contre Voldemort… Cette pensée lui avait donné des cauchemars toute l'année. Sa baguette et son bras tendu se mirent à trembler sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Rogue apparut alors dans l'embrassure de la porte, le visage pâle et furieux. Il tenait quelque chose à la main mais Drago ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Il était bien trop inquiet pour s'en préoccuper. D'un mouvement de baguette, Rogue éteignit le feu puis se précipita sur le jeune Serpentard.

- Etes-vous donc inconscient ? gronda-t-il. Vous êtes ici pour vous cacher, non pour attirer l'attention sur cet endroit !

Drago abaissa sa baguette d'un geste brusque et tenta de cacher son trouble.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? se défendit le jeune homme. Cette maison a toujours attiré l'attention.

Rogue le regarda comme s'il avait affaire à un idiot et Drago sentit sa colère revenir. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le professeur avait repris la parole.

- Les habitants du village pensent que c'est un fantôme. Espérons qu'aucun n'ait remarqué la fumée dans la cheminée ! Vous n'êtes pas sorti, au moins ?

Le ton sec et tranchant agaça Drago. Pour qui se prenait Rogue ? Il ne lui devait plus rien, maintenant que Narcissa n'était plus alors pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il y a encore quelques jours, Drago lui aurait tenu tête mais il était actuellement trop éprouvé pour s'engager dans une dispute avec Rogue.

- Rassurez-vous, lança-t-il d'une voix froide, je n'ai pas quitté ce taudis.

Il se garda bien de dire que, dans un moment d'égarement, tel avait été son intention.

- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?

Il avait posé cette question sans vraiment attendre de réponse mais, après un moment d'hésitation, Rogue parla.

- Je suis retourné chez Vous-Savez-Qui, essentiellement afin de faire mon rapport et de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire avec vous. Vous tuer n'est pas sa priorité mais il y veillera, soyez-en sûr. Il en va de même pour votre père. Vous êtes maintenant un traître aux yeux des Mangemorts et ils peuvent vous tuer s'ils vous trouvent.

Bien que Drago n'en soit pas étonné, ces quelques paroles attisèrent sa peur. Ses chances de survies s'amenuisaient peu à peu. Combien de temps pourrait-il échapper aux Mangemorts ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Rogue. Le Ministère en a aussi après vous.

Et il lui tendit ce qu'il tenait. C'était la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Drago prit le journal et parcourut la première page. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas de quoi le maître des potions parlait. Les gros titres annonçaient la mort de Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas une surprise… L'avait-on accusé du meurtre ? Non, l'encart accompagnant la photo du directeur annonçait Rogue comme son assassin.

Puis l'un des titres attira son regard et il se figea. Une phrase en caractère gras, au bas de la page, qui ajoutait à la précarité de sa situation : « _Matricide chez les Malefoy !_ » Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé puis tourna fébrilement les pages du journal afin de trouver l'article.

« _Le corps de Narcissa Malefoy, âgée de quarante-deux ans, a été retrouvé cette nuit à son domicile par la Brigade des Aurors, prévenue par l'elfe de maison de la famille. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs désigné l'assassin comme étant Drago Malefoy, le propre fils de la victime. Au vu de la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus du manoir, tout laisse croire que l'héritier des Malefoy, âgé de dix-sept ans, a suivi les traces de son père et rejoint les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Le Ministère a indiqué que Drago Malefoy était activement recherché afin d'être arrêté et jugé et exhorte la population à se montrer prudente…_ »

Drago ferma les yeux et crispa ses mains sur le journal, si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches et douloureuses. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. On l'accusait du meurtre de sa mère, lui qui aurait été incapable de lui faire du mal, lui qui l'aimait au point de donner sa vie pour elle ! Comment le Ministère pouvait-il croire les allégations d'un elfe de maison ?

- Je n'ai pas tué ma mère ! s'écria-t-il.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, menaçant de couler. Si Rogue n'avait pas été là, il se serait laisser aller à son chagrin ; mais, par fierté, il ravala ses sanglots.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Drago aperçut sa mère sur la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Elle se tenait avec noblesse et elle était belle avec sa longue chevelure blonde, son teint de pêche et ses yeux gris dont il avait hérité… Il froissa l'article et le lança dans les cendres de la cheminée. Puis il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Tête baissée, il ne vit pas Rogue s'avancer vers lui mais il sentit sa main se déposer sur son épaule. Drago aurait pu se dégager, arguant qu'un Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de la pitié d'autrui mais il n'en fit rien. Cette marque d'attention le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. De plus, malgré la rancœur que le jeune homme éprouvait à l'égard de son professeur, celui-ci n'en restait pas moins ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un allié.

Au bout de quelques instants, Rogue rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas tué Narcissa et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à prouver votre innocence.

Drago ne dit rien mais se retourna vers son professeur, qui laissa retomber sa main.

- Il faut vous faire oublier. Restez ici, vous serez en sécurité, ils…

- En sécurité ? le coupa Drago d'une voix désabusée. Avec la moitié du pays à ma recherche, je doute d'être en sécurité où que ce soit !

- Ne vous montrez pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, Drago, répliqua Rogue d'un on sec. Nous sommes en guerre et vous le savez. Rien ne sera facile et vous devrez la plupart du temps vous débrouiller seul mais les choses peuvent s'arranger. Je vous aiderais mais en attendant, restez caché ici et soyez discret.

Le jeune homme ne chercha plus à discuter. Rogue avait raison et il le savait. Le nier ne changerait rien.

- Je viendrais vous voir quand je le pourrais, ajouta le maître des potions. Soyez prudent.

- Ca, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, rétorqua Drago, narquois.

Rogue pinça les lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre.

Drago se retrouva seul, à nouveau. Dès qu'il fut sûr que Rogue ne se trouvait plus dans la cabane, il se laissa glisser au sol. La barrière qui retenait ses émotions se brisa, libérant sa peine et il se mit à pleurer, d'abord en hoquets étouffés puis en sanglots déchirants. Il était secoué de spasmes et incapable de se contrôler mais il en avait besoin. Il ressentait une impression de fatalité face aux évènements, comme si sa vie lui échappait. Tant de choses avaient changés dans sa vie en l'espace de quelques heures… accablé, il laissa son esprit se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, ses larmes depuis longtemps taries, il était prostré sur le sol froid et sale de la Cabane Hurlante. Plusieurs heures étaient passées et l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé mais Drago, les yeux dans le vague, ne fit pas mine de bouger. Là où il se trouvait, la guerre n'existait pas, sa mère était vivante et son père n'était pas à Azkaban. Puis le souvenir s'effaça, laissant peu à peu place au décor délabré du salon.

Drago poussa un soupir puis étira ses membres engourdis. Sa cheville n'était plus douloureuse mais il se sentait courbaturé d'être resté allongé si longtemps sur le plancher de bois dur. Son uniforme de Poudlard était couvert de poussière, sa cape était froissée. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son front en mèches désordonnées et les larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues crasseuses. Drago était sale. Une douche aurait été bienvenue mais il doutait que la cabane soit équipée d'une salle de bains. Néanmoins, puisqu'il allait rester ici un certain temps, autant effectuer un repérage des lieux.

En dehors du salon et du couloir par lequel Rogue et lui étaient arrivés, le rez-de-chaussée ne comportait qu'une seule autre pièce, qui avait été une cuisine. Les portes des placards pendaient sur leurs gonds, la table ne tenait plus que sur trois pieds. Sous la fenêtre, condamnée comme toutes celles de la maison, Drago avisa une vielle pompe à eau marbrée de griffures. Lorsqu'il l'actionna, seul un son creux et métallique lui répondit. Elle n'avait plus fonctionné depuis longtemps mais peut-être était-il possible de la réparer ? Il pointa sa baguette et lança un « _Reparo_ ». La pompe émit un cliquetis puis ce fut tout. Drago manoeuvra à nouveau. Un liquide épais et brunâtre se mit à couler mais tandis que Drago insistait, la boue s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir de l'eau claire et limpide. Elle n'était peut-être pas limpide mais c'était suffisant pour se laver.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le bac soit rempli de moitié. Drago retira ensuite sa cape et son uniforme, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Il fit apparaître, après plusieurs tentatives, un pain de savon et une serviette rêche – tout bon élève qu'il était, il ne pouvait faire mieux. Le savon dégageait une odeur désagréable mais Drago devrait s'en contenter. Il débarbouilla ses mains et son visage puis savonna son torse et se rinça. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses cheveux, qui lui donnèrent plus de mal. Quand il se sentit aussi propre qu'il pouvait l'être en de pareilles circonstances – il regrettait amèrement les douches de Poudlard – il se sécha.

Avisant ses vêtements sales, Drago grimaça. Il aurait bien voulu se changer mais il se savait incapable de faire apparaître une tenue propre. Il ne connaissait pas non plus de formule de nettoyage. « Cette Je-Sais-Tout de Granger saurait sûrement comment faire ! » songea-t-il, amer. Sans cacher sa répugnance, il enfila son pull et son pantalon mais préféra se passer de sa cape.

Il continua son exploration de la maison et se rendit au premier étage. Il évita soigneusement la chambre où il avait passé la nuit – le souvenir du rat était encore trop cuisant – et entra dans la seconde pièce. C'était un bureau, rempli d'étagères chargées de livres pour la plupart encore intacts, ce qui était surprenant. Drago ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir dans l'unique fauteuil. La pendule sur le bureau s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps mais sa montre de poignet indiqua au jeune homme qu'il était dix-huit heures trente.

Bientôt, il ferait nuit et il pourrait se rendre au village à la faveur de l'obscurité. Il pourrait ainsi trouver de la nourriture et peut-être des vêtements. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

*****

Le dortoir des filles, dans la tour de Gryffondor, était étrangement silencieux. Dans la chambre des sixième année, Hermione, les traits tirés, rassemblait ses affaires. Elle était seule. Parvati était partie au lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore et Lavande s'était déjà occupée de ses bagages.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, faisant glisser au sol les exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier _des derniers jours. Sur l'un d'eux, le visage emprunt de sagesse de Dumbledore lui souriait. Son enterrement avait eu lieu il y a tout juste deux heures et Hermione avait les yeux légèrement gonflés et rougis d'avoir pleuré. Sa discussion avec Ron et Harry l'avait calmée mais, tout comme les articles qui paraissaient dans la Gazette, elle lui rappelait aussi que la guerre était officiellement déclarée, ce qui n'était guère pour la rassurer. Elle avait garanti Harry de son soutien dans la quête des Horcruxes mais pour l'instant, elle n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez elle et retrouver ses parents.

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées. Ginny passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle doucement. C'est l'heure d'y aller.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se releva, saisit d'une main le panier de Pattenrond et de l'autre sa valise, laissant les journaux au sol. Elle eut un dernier regard pour la chambre qu'elle avait partagé ces six dernières années et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de retrouver en septembre et ferma la porte. Elle suivit Ginny dans la salle commune, qui paraissait bien morne, maintenant que son feu était éteint et qu'elle était vide.

- Nous sommes les dernières, l'informa la jeune Weasley. Les autres Gryffondor ont quittés le château ou sont dans le hall. Harry et Ron nous attendent dans le couloir.

Les deux jeunes filles franchirent le tableau de la Grosse Dame et, avec Harry et Ron, firent le trajet en silence jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le hall ; certains élèves attendaient de pouvoir prendre une calèche tandis que d'autres assistaient au départ de leurs camarades. Hermione n'enviait pas ceux qui restaient à Poudlard. Lors du repas de midi, le professeur McGonagall avait annoncé, à la surprise de beaucoup, que l'école resterait ouverte à titre exceptionnel durant l'été, affirmant ainsi son intention de faire de Poudlard un abri pour tous ceux qui s'engageraient dans la lutte contre Voldemort. C'était un parti pris risqué mais cela permettait à ceux qui n'avaient pas ou plus de famille de rester dans un endroit sûr.

Hagrid vint leur dire au revoir puis la calèche les conduisit à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où attendait le Poudlard Express. Le trajet jusqu' Londres se déroula sans encombres, dans une ambiance presque joyeuse malgré la situation et Hermione aurait voulu que ces instants durent toujours. Mais elle se retrouva bientôt sur le quai 9 3/4, à saluer ses amis avec un pincement au cœur tout en leur promettant de les rejoindre bientôt. Puis il fut temps de se séparer et la jeune fille rentra chez elle avec ses parents.

Hermione comptait rester chez ses parents pendant une semaine. Puis elle modifierait leurs souvenirs avant de les envoyer à l'étranger, où ils seraient en sécurité. Elle-même rejoindrait ensuite le Terrier, où elle était attendue. Pour l'heure, la jeune fille était seule, assise sur son lit, plongée dans la lecture s'un livre. A travers la porte fermée lui parvenaient des bruits de conversations de la salle à manger. Les granger avaient des invités ce soir-là et Hermione avait très vite voulu retrouver le calme de sa chambre.

Trois jours. Plus que trois jours avant qu'elle ne « disparaisse » de la vie de ses parents. Elle avait tout préparé, elle savait la nécessitée d'un tel acte, malgré cela, elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Elle en arrivait à regretter que ses parents ne soient pas des sorciers même si elle chassait aussitôt cette pensée. Elle ne rejetait pas ses origines moldues mais il était indéniable qu'elle appartenait au monde sorcier et elle aurait voulu que ses parents en fassent parti aussi. Affronter la guerre lui aurait paru moins pénible.

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle à manger. Hermione ne s'en serait pas inquiété si Pattenrond, lové contre elle, ne s'était pas raidi, le poil hérissé, les oreilles dressées. Quelque chose clochait. La jeune fille saisit sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Un hurlement, de peur ou de douleur, Hermione n'aurait su le dire, résonna dans la maison. Elle se leva d'un bond et franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Tout était silencieux. Elle descendit prudemment l'escalier.

*****

Amycus Carrow quitta la salle de réunion dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres congédia les Mangemorts et se posta dans le hall, Bellatrix à ses côtés, attendant que Thorfin Rowle le rejoigne. Il était soulagé que la réunion soit enfin terminée. Celle-ci avait été tendue. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard avait clairement affiché ses opinions vis-à-vis du statut de l'école, ce qui était loin de satisfaire Voldemort. Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, l'école lui restait inaccessible et les Mangemorts supportaient sa colère.

Rogue passa devant lui, le visage impénétrable et Amycus retint avec peine une grimace. Le maître des potions était revenu dans la matinée qui avait suivi leur escapade à Poudlard, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était entretenu avec le mage noir, qui lui avait apparemment pardonné. Amycus en ressentait de la jalousie, lui qui avait mis deux jours à se remettre du traitement infligé par son maître. De plus, Drago n'était pas revenu et Rogue avait prétendu ne pas savoir où il était. Amycus avait de sérieux doutes quant à cette affirmation et il ne manquerait pas de suivre le maître des potions dès qu'une occasion se présenterait.

A voir sa mine renfrognée et le regard noir lourd de menaces qu'elle lança à Rogue tandis que celui-ci franchissait la porte, Bellatrix ne semblait pas en de meilleures dispositions face à celui qu'elle considérait comme son rival. Elle reprit bien vite un air indifférent et Amycus frissonna. Cette femme avait quelque chose de dément et il pris note de ne jamais la contrarier.

- Que fait Thorfin ? s'exclama Bellatrix.

Amycus haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en savait rien tandis que l'intéressé arrivait vers eux d'une démarche hautaine. C'était un Mangemort grand et large d'épaules, au visage taillé à coups de serpe. Ses cheveux d'un blond sale formaient une masse désordonnée sur son crâne et ses yeux noirs enfoncés dans ses orbites ne reflétaient que du mépris.

- Ne sois donc pas si pressée, Bella, remarqua Rowle. Nous précipiter ne servirait à rien et aucun de nous ne veut décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser, Thorfin, répliqua Bellatrix avec fougue. J'ai envie de me défouler et ces Moldus sont une cible parfaite.

- Alors allons-y, décréta Amycus, coupant court à toutes discussions.

Poudlard serait sa dernière conquête, avait proclamé Voldemort lors de la réunion. Ses priorités étaient le Ministère de la magie et Harry Potter. Le premier était déjà en partie sous l'influence des Mangemorts et sa chute n'était qu'une question de temps. Quant au second… Voldemort ne pouvait l'atteindre directement mais il était bien décidé à l'atteindre indirectement, de toutes les manières possibles.

L'une de ces méthodes consistait à s'en prendre aux amis de Harry Potter. Et c'est pourquoi Amycus, Bellatrix et Thorfin partaient en mission. Leur cible : une famille de Moldus du nom de Granger. Ils avaient ordre de tuer les parents. La fille devait être ramenée vivante. Elle aurait la vie sauve… pour le moment. Bellatrix se réserverait néanmoins le droit de s'amuser un peu avec elle, Amycus n'en doutait pas. Bellatrix aimait particulièrement pouvoir rabaisser les Sang-de-Bourbe, plus encore que les Moldus. Le sourire carnassier qu'elle affichait n'échappa pas à Amycus. La soirée promettait d'être divertissante.

Les trois Mangemorts gagnèrent la salle de Transplanage, une pièce de quatre mètres carrés, seul endroit du manoir où le transplanage était permis, du moins pour ceux qui avait la Marque. Ils transplanèrent dans une petite ville calme, devant une banale maison de deux étages, peinte en jaune et entouré d'un jardin entretenu. Comme il faisait nuit, ils pouvaient apercevoir la lumière qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la boite aux lettres, sur laquelle était écrit en petits caractères : Famille Granger.

A la faveur de l'obscurité, Amycus, suivit des deux autres, remonta l'allée. Il sonda l'air autour de lui mais, comme il s'y était attendu, aucune protection magique n'entourait la maison. C'était presque trop facile mais Amycus ne s'en plaignait pas. Ainsi la mission ne risquait pas d'échouer. Ces misérables Moldus n'avaient aucune chance. Amycus sentit l'excitation monter en lui, anticipant sa réussite prochaine, accompagné d'un sentiment de puissance, de supériorité…

Il voulut faire exploser la porte, pour une arrivée en fanfare mais Bellatrix retint son bras et il sentit, malgré le masque qu'elle portait, le regard noir qu'elle lui adressait.

- Nous avons le temps, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Cette remarque, qui s'apparentait plus à un ordre, ne souffrait aucun commentaire. Bellatrix maintenait fermement son bras et il n'eut d'autre choix que de le baisser pour qu'elle le lâche.

Tandis qu'il bridait son impatiente, elle se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un simple « _Alohomora_ ». Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la maison, l'un derrière l'autre, Bellatrix en tête. L'entrée donnait sur un escalier et un couloir. A gauche, Amycus aperçut un bureau alors qu'à droite se trouvait un salon, où entrèrent les Mangemorts, prolongé par la salle à manger.

Les conversations cessèrent dès que les Moldus repérèrent les intrus. Un sourire torve se dessina sur les lèvres de Amycus, caché par son masque, devant les quatre visages surpris et inquiets tournés vers lui et ses collègues. Deux femmes, deux hommes. Lesquels étaient les Granger, Amycus ne s'en souciait pas. Deux victimes de plus ne pèseraient absolument pas sur sa conscience. D'autant plus que l'une des femmes, une brune aux grands yeux bleus, était particulièrement jolie et Moldue ou pas, Amycus n'allait pas se priver de plaisir avant de la tuer.

- Que faites-vous ici ? s'exclama l'un des hommes en se levant.

Pour Amycus, ce fut le signal. Il brandi sa baguette et projeta l'homme, qui percuta le mur du fond et tomba inconscient sur le sol dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée. La femme qu'Amycus avait remarquée ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais le Mangemort se précipita sur elle et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Il entendit Thorfin jeter un sortilège de silence sur la pièce tandis que Bellatrix, sans plus de cérémonie, lançait un sortilège de mort sur le second homme.

Amycus sentit soudain une douleur vive à sa main gauche. Sa victime l'avait mordu et profitait de l'égarement du Mangemort pour s'enfuir.

- Je vais de faire regretter ça ! rugit Amycus.

Ignorant sa blessure et les filets de sangs qui en coulaient, il se lança à sa poursuite. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte la pièce, au-delà de laquelle le sortilège de silence n'était plus effectif, et surtout, il ne voulait pas laisser échapper sa proie. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle atteignait le couloir. D'un geste vif, il changea sa baguette de main. Puis, de sa main valide, il attrapa la longue chevelure de la femme. Il tira d'un coup sec et elle tomba en arrière. Mais elle était toujours dans le couloir et son hurlement strident résonna contre les murs. Amycus jura puis ramena prestement la femme dans le salon.

La femme s'agitait dans ses bras mais il la maintenait et cela ne lui procurait que plus de plaisir. Thorfin se débattait avec l'autre femme et Bellatrix, impassible, observait la scène. Amycus savait qu'elle attendait et dès que la Sang-de-Bourbe serait là, elle s'en occuperait. Mais la femme qu'il tenait commençait à l'agacer et il la tua

Une jeune fille déboula soudain dans la salle à manger, baguette en main. Bellatrix s'avança aussitôt vers elle et le Mangemort devina qu'il s'agissait de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Sans attendre, il se rapprocha de Bellatrix. Il ne voulait pas manquer le spectacle qui allait suivre.

Hermione avait descendu l'escalier sans bruit, l'oreille aux aguets mais elle n'entendait rien, pas un seul bruit, ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir le pied chaussé d'une pantoufle de sa mère disparaître dans le salon. La peur s'empara de la jeune fille et elle hésita. Elle aurait pu passer par la porte du salon mais elle préféra s'approcher par la salle à manger, au bout du couloir. La porte était entrouverte, ce qui lui permis de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce sans être vue.

A quelques pas d'elle, son père semblait reprendre conscience au milieu des débris d'un tableau et d'un vase. Un éclair vert se refléta sur son visage et Hermione tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir sa mère s'effondrer à côté d'un autre corps inanimé, Samuel Wick, l'ami de ses parents. Choquée, Hermione porta vivement la main à sa bouche, retenant à grand peine un cri.

- Reste tranquille ! grogna une voix.

Hermione aperçut alors Olivia, la femme de Samuel, qui se débattait avec un homme bâti comme une armoire que Hermione ne connaissait pas. Tout comme elle ne savait pas qui était l'autre homme. Par contre, elle identifia sans mal la femme qui se tenait non loin de lui : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à toute allure contre sa poitrine mais son cerveau réfléchissait tout aussi vite. La situation était critique et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre si elle voulait quitter cette maison vivante. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour sa mère, même si cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître. Samuel était tout aussi inerte et elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit mort lui aussi. Restaient son père et Olivia. Mais que faire seule face à trois Mangemorts ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Son prénom prononcé dans un murmure attira son attention et elle se rendit compte, avec un sentiment de soulagement mêlé de crainte que son père l'avait vue.

- Hermione… va-t-en… murmura-t-il.

Malheureusement, l'un des Mangemorts l'avait entendu et sans attendre, elle surgit dans la pièce et se plaça devant son père.

- Regardez un peu qui voilà ! s'exclama le Mangemort quand blond l'aperçut. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser, Bella !

Quatre paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur elle. Ceux du Mangemort qui avait parlé reflétaient un certain agacement. Olivia jeta à Hermione un regard suppliant mais avant que la jeune fille ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Mangemort avait brisé le cou de sa victime d'un geste net. Quant à Bellatrix, elle observait Hermione avec une avidité teintée d'une joie malsaine.

- Approche, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra Bellatrix.

Tremblante, au bord des larmes, Hermione resserra sa prise sur sa baguette mais ne bougea pas. Les Mangemorts sourirent devant sa baguette levée. Hermione était déterminée mais elle n'en menait pas large. Bellatrix la fixait en silence et Hermione savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Bellatrix lança son sort si soudainement que Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le sortilège de torture la frappa de plein fouet et elle s'écroula au sol dans un hurlement de douleur auxquels se mêlaient les cris de détresse de son père.

- N'oublie pas qu'il la faut vivante, entendit-elle.

Et avant que son père puisse poser la main sur elle, le sort s'arrêta. Haletante, elle se redressa.

- Hermione ! s'exclama son père.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop, lança Bellatrix, sarcastique. Ceci n'est qu'un avant goût.

L'un des Mangemorts laissa échapper un rire aigre et Hermione se décida. Les affronter était du suicide, elle ne faisait pas le poids même s'ils voulaient la laisser vivre. Elle devait agie, et vite : la fuite était le seul espoir. De la main gauche, elle attrapa sa baguette tandis que la droite allait se poser sur l'épaule de son père. Et avant que les Mangemorts comprennent ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione transplana.

*****

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Hermione et son père serait en sécurité.

Les contours de la salle à manger dévastée des Granger devinrent flous puis laissèrent place à un autre décor. Hermione sentit sous ses genoux le bois du sol de la maison devenir plus tendre et l'air autour d'elle se faire plus vif. Une odeur boisée avait remplacé les odeurs de cuisine. Hermione se tourna vers son père, maintenant allongé sur de l'herbe. Il faisait désormais trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse le distinguer, elle ignorait donc dans quel état il se trouvait.

- Hermione ? croassa-t-il soudain. Tu vas bien ? Où sommes nous ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa, il n'y a plus de danger.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

La jeune fille les avait emmenés près de Pré-au-Lard dont elle apercevait les premières maisons à quelques mètres. Un peu plus loin, elle distinguait la Forêt Interdite et le portail d'entrée de Poudlard. Tout était calme mais Hermione n'en restait pas moins méfiante.

- _Lumos_, murmura-t-elle.

Une lumière bleutée apparut au bout de sa baguette, permettant à Hermione de mieux voir son père. Elle l'aida à se remettre debout et tout en le guidant, elle l'entraîna vers Poudlard.

Les deux sangliers, chacun posté sur un pilier de chaque côté du portail, semblait monter la garde et une lourde chaîne fermée par un gros cadenas fermaient les grilles. Soutenant toujours son père, Hermione agita sa baguette en se concentrant sur son message. La silhouette argentée d'une loutre en surgit alors et fila dans la nuit.

- Nous sommes à Poudlard, mon école. Ne me lâche pas tant que nous ne serons pas entré, il y a un sortilège Repousse-Moldu, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer grâce à la magie ? demanda Henry Granger.

- Non, le château est bien trop protégé. On a déjà de la chance que le professeur McGonagall ait décidé de laisser l'école ouverte pendant l'été. Je les ais prévenus de notre arrivée, quelqu'un devrait venir nous ouvrir.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. La silhouette massive de Hagrid approchant d'aux se détachait dans l'obscurité. Hermione distingua bientôt le visage inquiet du demi géant.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna-t-il tout en déverrouillant le cadenas sous l'œil ébahi de Mr Granger.

Hermione et Henry s'avancèrent dans le parc tandis que Hagrid verrouillait à nouveau le portail.

- Une attaque de Mangemorts… expliqua la jeune fille.

Sa voix se brisa. Le contrecoup des évènements se faisait sentir et elle fut soulagée lorsque Hagrid souleva Henry, qui ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur.

- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, annonça Hagrid.

Hermione le suivit docilement jusqu'au premier étage. A peine avaient-ils ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie que Mrs Pomfresh se précipitait sur eux.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle désigna un lit et Hagrid y allongea Henry. Hermione s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui de son père et regarda l'infirmière s'affairer autour de lui. Elle aurait voulu se laisser aller à dormir et ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé, oublier cette douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur chaque fois qu'elle songeait à sa mère et à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se sentait vidée, tant physiquement que émotionnellement. Mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur McGonagall s'avança vivement.

- Miss Granger ! s'écria-t-elle. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Hermione fit son récit d'une voix incertaine. Ce fut bref mais la réaction de McGonagall ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je vais prévenir la brigade des Aurors, ils se rendront à votre domicile. Vous et votre père pouvez bien entendu demeurez ici pour le moment.

Le professeur posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Reposez-vous, je reviendrais vous voir demain.

La jeune fille acquiesça et MacGonagall quitta l'infirmerie, emmenant Hagrid avec elle, qui lui adressa un petit salut de la main.

Mrs Pomfresh avait fini de s'occuper de Henry et il dormait. S'était-il seulement rendu compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Hermione n'en était pas sûre mais elle savait que le lendemain, il voudrait des explications. Dire qu'il ne restait que quelques jours avant qu'elle modifie les souvenirs de ses parents et qu'elle les mette en sécurité… Les Mangemorts ne lui en avaient pas laissé le temps et maintenant, elle fixait le mur de l'infirmerie d'un regard vide, incapable de pleurer.

L'infirmière vint s'occuper d'elle. Hermione ressentait encore les effets du Doloris mais elle n'était pas blessée aussi n'eut-elle à boire qu'une potion de sommeil. Mrs Pomfresh lui fournit un pyjama, tira les rideaux pour qu'elle puisse se changer et la laissa seule.

Hermione savait pourquoi les Mangemorts s'en étaient pris à sa famille. Ils cherchaient à atteindre Harry en s'en prenant à ses amis… Elle songea soudain aux Weasley. Eux aussi risquaient de subir une attaque de Mangemorts. Mais elle s'en faisait pour rien. Le Terrier devait être protégé et les membres de l'Ordre y passaient souvent. Quant à Harry, il était protégé dans la maison de sa tante, au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire. Quoi qu'il arrive, en étant à Poudlard, elle serait vite au courant si quelque chose se passait. Et pour le moment, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester au château, qui leur offrait à son père et elle une cachette sûre.

La potion commençait à agir. Hermione sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seuls et se laissa donc aller au sommeil, qui, pendant quelques heures, lui permettrait d'oublier.


	3. Rencontres

**Paradis artificiel **

**Par Nanou**

**Résumé :** Suite à la mort de sa mère, Drago devient un fugitif. Il croit pouvoir s'en sortir quand Hermione accepte de l'aider. Mais rien n'est simple et le sort s'acharne contre lui…

**Genre :** drame.

**Rating :** déconseillée au -12.

**Base :** l'histoire débute tout de suite après la mort de Dumbledore. UA qui ne tient pas compte du tome 7.

**Note :** Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci aux reviewers ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes !

*****

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi elle ne reconnaissait pas le décor de sa chambre. Mais la voix de Mrs Pomfresh qui discutait avec son père la ramena à la réalité et elle se leva.

- C'est infect, ce truc ! s'exclama Henry Granger. Vous êtes sûre que c'est efficace ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua l'infirmière, outrée que l'on puisse mettre en doute ses capacités de guérison. Je sais que vous êtes moldu mais votre fille est une sorcière, vous ne devriez pas être aussi suspicieux face à la magie.

- Après ce qui s'est passé hier, ne soyez pas surprise si je suis réticent.

La voix de son père était emplie d'une colère justifiée et surtout d'une profonde tristesse et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle comprenait son père. Ses parents avaient peu eu affaire à la magie et c'était la magie qui avait tué Pauline Granger. Henry avait donc toutes les raisons d'être méfiant.

Hermione tira le rideau et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Bonjour, Papa. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- Miss Granger, vous tombez bien, lança Mrs Pomfresh. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance que moi de convaincre votre père de prendre ses potions. Je serais dans la pièce à côté si vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle s'éloigna et le père et la fille se retrouvèrent seuls.

Hermione s'avança vers le lit. Henry lui ouvrit ses bras et elle vint s'y blottir avec plaisir, s'allongeant à côté de lui.

- Tu sais, déclara Hermione au bout de quelques instants de silence, Mrs Pomfresh est une très bonne guérisseuse. Elle ne cherche pas à t'empoisonner.

D'une main, Henry attrapa l'un des flacons posés sur la table de chevet et regarda le liquide bleu nuit et épais comme de la boue d'un air circonspect.

- Ca n'a pas l'air très engageant, remarqua-t-il. Mais si tu fais confiance à l'infirmière, je n'ai pas de raison de douter.

Il retira le bouchon et les effluves qui se dégagèrent écoeurèrent Hermione. Henry porta le flacon à ses lèvres et avala la potion en deux grandes gorgées avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Vraiment, vous ne pourriez pas en améliorer le goût ?

- Non, cela risquerait de modifier les propriétés de la potion et de lui faire perdre son efficacité, expliqua la jeune fille.

Néanmoins, il accepta de boire toutes les autres fioles sans discuter.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Henry se laissait aller à la torpeur due à l'effet des potions et Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. L'avenir, déjà pas très sûr avant les évènements de la veille, lui apparaissait encore plus incertain. Qu'allait devenir son père ? Ni Poudlard, ni Pré-au-Lard n'étaient des endroits où il pouvait rester, il n'y serait pas à l'aise. Peut-être le Terrier ? Avec Arthur Weasley et sa passion pour les Moldus, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Ou bien devait-elle s'en tenir à son plan initial ? Hermione ne savait que faire.

Henry et Hermione sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Deux hommes à l'aspect solennel entrèrent, suivis par le professeur McGonagall. Hermione se leva du lit.

- Miss Granger, voici messieurs Dolney et Mauren, deux membres de la brigade des Aurors.

- Bonjour miss, monsieur. Nous nous sommes rendus dans votre maison pour constater ce qui s'était passé. Toutes mes condoléances, déclara Dolney, un homme grand et massif mais au visage aimable malgré ses nombreuses rides.

- Tout a été arrangé avec la police moldue et l'enquête conclura à un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, ajouta Mauren, plus petit et plus jeune que son collègue. Néanmoins, comme des Mangemorts…

L'Auror s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil à Henry.

- Les personnes qui vous ont attaqués, commença-t-il, ce sont…

- Je sais, le coupa Henry d'un ton brusque. Des mages noirs.

Mauren parut surpris qu'un moldu sache ce qu'était un Mangemort mais il se reprit et continua :

- Je disais donc… les Mangemorts étant liés à cette affaire, nous avons besoin de votre déposition.

Il fit apparaître un rouleau de parchemin et une plume et se prépara à écrire.

A tour de rôle, Henry et Hermione racontèrent leur version des faits, parfois interrompu par les Aurors qui leur posaient des questions. A un moment, Mrs Pomfresh apporta le petit déjeuner à ses patients, lançant un regard suspicieux au deux sorciers du Ministère puis repartit. Hermione reprit son récit pendant que Mauren prenait des notes. Quand elle mentionna Bellatrix Lestrange, le regard de Dolney se fit plus dur et Mauren se raidit mais aucun ne fit de commentaires.

- Après ça, j'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard, conclut la jeune fille.

Elle serait la main de son père. Il était retombé dans son mutisme mais elle se doutait que la colère n'était pas loin.

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, miss. Il est évident que nous ferons tout notre possible pour capturer les coupables…

Dolney ne put continuer.

- Vous êtes des magiciens, non ? lança Henry.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Dolney, désappointé.

- J'ai dit, vous êtes des magiciens, non ?

Dolney était décontenancé et sa voix était moins assuré quand il répondit :

- Oui… oui, c'est exact, mais…

- Alors où étiez-vous quand ces hommes nous ont attaqués ?

- Papa… s'il te plait, murmura Hermione, essayant de le calmer.

Mais c'était en vain. Sans un regard pour sa fille, Henry se redressa dans le lit et fixa les deux hommes en face de lui, qui n'osaient intervenir.

- Ma femme a été tuée ! Ma fille et moi avons été blessés ! Et vous savez qui sont les coupables – Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé du monde sorcier. Pourtant, vous n'arrivez pas à les empêcher de nuire. Alors gardez vos phrases de réconfort toutes faites que vous récitez comme des robots. Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, qui ne me rendront pas ma femme. Et vous feriez mieux de vous bouger, si vous voulez gagner cette guerre !

Il avait crié ces derniers mots. Epuisé, il s'adossa aux oreillers.

Le silence se fit dans une atmosphère soudain pesante. Dolney et Mauren semblaient gênés et tendus. Ils étaient plus souvent face aux mages noirs que face à leurs victimes et la réaction de Henry les prenait au dépourvu. D'autant plus qu'elle ne manquait pas de bon sens. Hermione, nerveuse et McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, attendaient de voir l'évolution de la situation.

Mais Henry avait déversé sa colère. L'infirmière, alertée par ses cris, les avait rejoint.

- Je pense que ces messieurs devraient partir. Mon patient a besoin de repos.

De toute évidence, cet ordre voilé ne plus pas à Mauren. Il ouvrit la bouche, ayant sans doute beaucoup de choses à dire à ce moldu qui se permettait de les critiquer mais Dolney lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule et il se tut.

- Merci de votre coopération, déclara Dolney.

- Venez, je vous raccompagne, annonça McGonagall.

Les deux hommes adressèrent un hochement de tête à Hermione, Mauren se permettant en plus un léger sourire, puis suivirent la directrice.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, où l'attendait son plateau-repas. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte jusqu'à maintenant mais elle mourrait de faim, ce que confirmait son estomac gargouillant. Elle se jeta sur la nourriture et elle terminait un petit pain lorsque le professeur McGonagall revint. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Hermione.

- Ils ne devraient plus vous importuner. De plus, j'ai fait prévenir…

Elle eut un coup d'œil furtif pour Henry mais celui-ci était en train de somnoler à cause d'une autre potion que lui avait donné Mrs Pomfresh.

- … l'Ordre, qui va mener une enquête de son côté. Les Weasley ont été très touchés. Arthur viendra vous voir plus tard et Molly est prête à vous accueillir vous et votre père.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester ici pour le moment. Etant donné que les Mangemorts s'en sont pris à nous parce que je suis une amie de Harry…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais l'inquiétude se percevait dans sa voix et se lisait sur son visage.

- C'est vrai, le Terrier n'est pas à l'abri d'une attaque, concéda la directrice. Au vu de ce qui vous est arrivé, la question n'est plus de savoir si le Terrier va être attaqués mais quand… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la maison est protégée et tout le monde est sur ses gardes.

- Nous resterons ici, au moins jusqu'à ce que mon père soir remis. Après… je dois en discuter avec lui.

- Bien. L'ensemble du château ainsi que le parc vous est accessible de la même manière que durant l'année scolaire. Mais si vous souhaitez quitter le domaine, je vous demanderais de me prévenir.

Hermione acquiesça et la directrice, satisfaite, retourna à ses occupations.

La jeune fille se rallongea sur le lit. Elle fixait le plafond blanc, perdue dans ses pensées. Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau seule, la douleur revenait, plus vive, comme ravie d'être revenue au premier plan. C'était dur d'affronter ses sentiments mais les refouler ne lui rendrait pas service et quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle les laissa couler. Sa mère lui manquait déjà tant ! Bien sûr, Hermione savait que cela pouvait arriver mais savoir était une chose, l'accepter comme une réalité en était une autre. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'y être mieux préparée. Néanmoins, malgré son intelligence, Hermione restait une adolescente et la guerre l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes avant de se relever et d'essuyer ses joues humides. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, de penser à autre chose et elle ne connaissait qu'une chose capable d'y arriver : la lecture. Aussi se rendit-elle à la bibliothèque.

- Hermione !

Le cri, qui avait brisé le silence de la bibliothèque, lui fit lever la tête de son livre. La mine troublée, Ron s'avançait vers elle. Hermione se leva et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Il sembla hésiter sur la conduite à tenir puis opta pour une brève accolade un peu brusque que la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre.

- Tu… tu vas bien ? demanda le garçon, dont les oreilles rougies se confondaient presque avec ses cheveux. McGonagall nous a raconté ce qui t'est arrivé. Maman était furieuse ! Tout le monde est très inquiet pour toi et ton père.

Hermione sourit, touchée par l'attention que Ron lui montrait.

- Disons que ça peut aller. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Je serais bien venu plus tôt mais Maman ne voulait pas qu'on utilise le réseau de cheminées. Il a fallu qu'on attende Papa pour qu'on puisse transplaner. Ginny est là aussi, elle te cherche dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

Le coup d'œil que lança Hermione en direction de la table chargée de livres ainsi que son silence en disait long sur la réponse et Ron ne chercha pas à retenir son rire.

- Descendons à la Grande Salle. Tu dois sûrement avoir faim.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent donc au rez-de-chaussée, où le repas était servi pour ceux qui était restés au château. La solidarité voulue par le Choixpeau et par Dumbledore n'était pas encore de rigueur. Les élèves s'étaient assis à la table de leur maison et les discussions étaient rares. Hermione et Ron ne firent pas exception puisqu'ils s'assirent au bout de la table des Gryffondor. Aussitôt, Ron remplit généreusement une assiette pour son amie avant de se servir lui-même.

- Tu ne perds pas une occasion de manger, remarqua Hermione, amusée.

Ron haussa les épaules et s'attaqua à son steak.

Hermione n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de manger mais l'odeur était alléchante et elle ne résista pas. Elle avait fini ses pommes de terre et entamait une cuisse de poulet lorsqu'une crinière rousse obscurcit son champ de vision et deux bras la serrèrent avec force.

- Hermione, je suis contente que tu n'aies rien ! s'écria Ginny avec fougue.

Elle relâcha Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Et je suis désolée pour ta mère. Ces Mangemorts, quels monstres !

- Merci d'être là, murmura Hermione au bord des larmes.

Ron et Ginny lui prient chacun une main.

- On est tes amis, on ne te laissera pas tomber.

Ils continuèrent leur repas, dans une ambiance plus légère, ravis d'être de nouveau à Poudlard malgré les circonstances. Les deux Weasley faisaient tout pour distraire Hermione et cela s'avérait efficace. Puis ils remontèrent à l'infirmerie où Mr Weasley et Mr Granger étaient en grande conversation. Remus était debout non loin d'eux.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit Arthur d'un air contrit. Nous sommes au courant de ce qui est arrivé et nous en sommes profondément désolés.

Les trois Gryffondor s'installèrent sur le lit d'Hermione.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répondit Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, pas plus que l'Ordre.

- Nous aurions du le prévoir, remarque Lupin d'une vois fatiguée. As-tu reconnus les Mangemorts ? Minerva a parlé de Bellatrix Lestrange…

- Oui, c'était elle. Il y avait deux hommes avec elle mais je ne les avait jamais vu avant… un grand blond et un autre avec des traits de travers et le regard oblique.

- Remus ? Tu les reconnais ? demanda Arthur.

Remus resta songeur quelques instants.

- Le seul que je connaisse qui a la particularité d'avoir le regard oblique est Amycus Carrow. Quant à l'autre, je ne sais pas.

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- Tu serais d'accord pour que je regarde dans ton esprit ?

- A quoi ça servirait ? lança Ron d'un ton abrupt.

- A savoir qui ils sont, répliqua sèchement Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord, déclara Hermione pour couper court à toute dispute.

Hermione se concentra sur la scène de la veille et plus particulièrement sur les deux Mangemorts tandis que Remus lançait le sortilège de Légilimencie. La jeune fille sursauta de surprise quand elle sentit l'intrusion. Ce fut bref mais elle en garda une impression désagréable et elle fut soulagée quand le loup-garou détourna son regard du sien.

- C'est Thorfin Rowle, le second, dit Remus. Lui aussi était là lors de la bataille il y a quelques jours. J'en avertirais l'Ordre.

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? L'Ordre peut vous mettre sous sa protection s'il le faut.

Henry secoua la tête.

- C'est gentil mais moi, la magie… Disons que je ne tiens pas à côtoyer votre monde plus avant. Hermione restera ici et je rentrerais chez moi.

- Bien. Je vous conseille d'attendre un peu avant de retourner à votre domicile. Par contre, Hermione, je peux t'accompagner chez toi pour que tu puisses prendre des affaires, proposa Mr Weasley.

Henry s'était raidi mais comme il ne s'y opposait pas, Hermione acquiesça.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie avec les Weasley et Lupin et ils se rendirent dans le parc dès qu'ils eurent prévenu McGonagall de leur départ. Hagrid leur ouvrit le portail et le groupe s'éloigna du château.

- Ginny, Ron, je vous ramène au Terrier, annonça Remus.

Hermione étreignit ses deux amis.

- On se revoit bientôt ? questionna Ron avec espoir.

- Promis. Et vous, ne dites rien à Harry à propos de tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il culpabilise.

Ginny et Ron hochèrent la tête puis saisirent chacun un bras de Remus et tous trois disparurent.

Arthur et Hermione transplanèrent à quelques mètres de la maison des Granger. Ils s'assurent que la voie était libre et y entrèrent. Hermione appréhendait ce moment mais le salon avait été nettoyé, les corps emportés et il n'y avait plus trace de ce qui s'était passé.

Hermione rassembla tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour elle et son père, essentiellement ses propres affaires puisqu'elle resterait dans le monde magique. Pour son père, elle avait décidé de s'en tenir à son plan d'origine et elle modifierait ses souvenirs dès qu'il irait mieux. Après, peut-être rejoindrait-elle le Terrier…

Une heure plus tard, elle était de retour à Poudlard avec ses valises. Elle déposa la sienne dans le dortoir des Gryffondor puis, après un détour par l'infirmerie pour vérifier que son père allait bien – il dormait à nouveau – Hermione retourna à la bibliothèque et y passa la soirée.

*****

Hermione marchait sans but dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite des Weasley. Ce matin, elle avait assisté, sous la bonne garde de l'Ordre, à l'enterrement de sa mère. Cela avait été un moment fort en émotions mais ils n'avaient eu à craindre aucun incident, magique ou pas. Après ça, il avait fallu qu'elle parle avec son père et c'était ce qui avait été le plus dur à faire.

Henry Granger s'était violement opposé à l'idée « d'oublier » sa fille. Hermione avait argué que c'était une guerre qui ne le concernait pas. Lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'y trouvait engagé malgré lui. Elle avait continué en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi et la discussion avait dégénérée en dispute. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle s'embrouillait avec son père. A contrecoeur, il avait finalement cédé. Après des adieux déchirants, Hermione avait lancé son sort, qu'elle espérait assez puissant. Henry Granger était désormais Wendell Wilkins, un veuf sans enfants qui se rendait en Australie.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Le vide émotionnel qu'elle avait ressenti après l'attaque n'avait pas tardé à se remplir de nouveau. Colère et tristesse, envie de se battre et envie de tout laisser tomber, besoin de compagnie et besoin d'être seule, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était ni ce qu'elle voulait.

C'était le soir mais il faisait encore relativement jour et Hermione croisait quelques villageois qui déambulaient dans les rues. Elle-même se laissait aller au gré de ses pas. Néanmoins, tous avaient un air méfiant et leur baguette à la main. La guerre était présente dans tous les esprits.

Hermione continua son chemin dans la nuit qui tombait doucement, découvrant des ruelles du village qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Toutefois, elle était tendue comme la corde d'un arc et lorsque quelqu'un tira sur son pull, elle se retourna dans un geste brusque, baguette levée. Elle se détendit un peu en voyant un visage enfantin aux grands yeux effrayés levés vers elle.

- Pardon, miss… s'excusa le petit garçon. Mais c'est que… ma sœur est coincée…

Pendant un instant, Hermione se dit que cela pouvait être un piège. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien le petit première année qu'elle avait aidé lors de sa sixième année et qui s'était avéré être Goyle sous Polynectar. Mais l'enfant était convaincant et la voie plaintive d'une fillette s'éleva dans l'impasse adjacente.

- Jensen ! Dépêche-toi, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de là !

- Vous voulez bien m'aider ? demanda le dénommé Jensen, plein d'espoir.

- D'accord, je viens.

Hermione suivit donc Jensen à l'arrière de la maison où se trouvait, au ras du sol, une petite fenêtre ouverte. Jensen s'y précipita et passa précautionneusement la tête par l'ouverture.

- Kaylee, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, annonça-t-il.

Hermione s'approcha et l'enfant se déplaça pour lui laisser le passage. La jeune fille scruta l'impasse avec suspicion mais elle était apparemment seule avec Jensen. Puis elle s'agenouilla et regarda elle aussi à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre mais elle distinguait une forme humaine prostrée sur le sol de la cave.

Hermione, toujours sur ses genoux, se retourna, glissa ses jambes à travers l'ouverture puis se laissa tomber sur le sol meuble. Aussitôt debout, elle alluma sa baguette, les sens toujours aux aguets. C'était une fillette, âgée de huit ou neuf ans, les cheveux blonds salis par la poussière. Elle devait être la sœur de Jensen ; les mêmes yeux bleus la fixaient farouchement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là.

La petite fille sembla se détendre. Elle était allongée sur le dos, dressée sur ses coudes, les jambes coincées sous un carton remplis de livres dont certains s'étalaient autour d'elle.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans une telle situation ? demanda Hermione tout en jaugeant le carton.

- Avec mon frère, on rentrait chez nous en jouant au ballon. J'ai tiré trop fort et comme la fenêtre était ouverte, le ballon est entré. On a sonné pour demander aux gens si on pouvait récupérer notre balle mais y avait personne.

Hermione souleva le carton et Kaylee s'empressa de reculer pour dégager ses jambes.

- Alors j'ai décidé de le chercher moi-même mais y faisait noir et je me suis cognée contre le carton, qu'est tombé sur moi.

Hermione reposa le carton et aida la petite fille à se relever.

- Tu es blessée ?

- Non, miss. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

- Fais attention, la prochaine fois. Et rentrez vite chez vous.

Kaylee hocha la tête avec force. Puis elle récupéra son ballon, le tendit à son frère et repassa par la fenêtre. Hermione, après avoir rangé les livres, s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de chute à l'étage.

Elle se figea. La petite lui avait pourtant dit que personne ne lui avait répondu… elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions : quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de la cave. Il était trop tard pour quitter la maison mais la jeune fille ne tenait pas à être surprise par celui qui arrivait, qu'il soit le propriétaire ou non. Elle éteignit sa baguette et, malgré l'obscurité, préféra se cacher près d'un miroir couvert d'un drap jauni et poussiéreux.

Là où elle se trouvait, Hermione avait une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce quand ses yeux se furent habitués au manque de lumière. Elle entendit la personne descendre l'escalier, faisant grincer les marches en bois puis elle le vit. La surprise faillit lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir là et encore moins dans cet état.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les traits tirés, habillé d'une cape sale, il avait l'air nerveux. On était bien loin de l'image soignée qu'il donnait à Poudlard. La vie de Mangemort ne semblait pas lui réussir. Mais que faisait-il ici, seul, agissant comme un cambrioleur ?

Car à quelques pas d'elle se tenait Drago Malefoy.

Drago était prêt pour une nouvelle escapade dans le village de Pré-au-Lard.

Depuis dix jours qu'il se cachait ici, Drago avait bien du mal à s'en sortir. Il ne parvenait pas à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. L'hygiène plus que limitée, le manque de confort et le régime alimentaire strict étaient bien loin du luxe auquel il avait été habitué. Et dire qu'il se trouvait non loin de Poudlard ! Mais, à bien y réfléchir, son statut de fugitif lui convenait la plupart du temps, malgré la peur que cela engendrait. C'était préférable à la vie de Mangemort même si la Cabane Hurlante était loin d'être idéale. Il avait pris suffisamment de recul pour reconnaître qu'il y était pour le moment en sécurité.

Sa seule alternative à l'ennui, si ce n'est les quelques livres qu'il avait trouvés dans le bureau, avait été la réflexion. Si le souvenir de sa mère était encore vif dans sa mémoire, les dernières paroles de Dumbledore y étaient marquées au fer rouge. Le plus dur avait été d'admettre que le vieil homme avait raison… Il aurait été bien incapable de le tuer, aurait-il eu tout le temps du monde pour le faire. Faiblesse ? Peur ? Il l'ignorait mais cela avait coûté la vie de sa mère. L'acte ignoble de sa tante ne faisait que l'éloigner un peu plus de l'idéologie des Mangemorts.

Rogue était venu le voir à deux reprises et durant l'une de ses visites, il avait testé le jeune homme sur ses aspirations et laissé entendre que « l'autre camp » pourrait l'aider. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Il ne pouvait effacer d'un coup de baguette l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Ses escapades nocturnes se montaient au nombre de deux, trois si l'on comptait celle qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Chaque fois qu'il avait quitté la cabane, il avait fait très attention, malgré l'obscurité qui le couvrait. Il se faufilait dans les rues, enveloppé dans sa cape, restait près des murs et loin des sources de lumières. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était toujours recherché ; la _Gazette_ parlait parfois de lui, dans les exemplaires abandonnés qu'il avait trouvés. Il ne tenait pas à se faire prendre. Si la perspective de se retrouver face à Voldemort lui donnait des cauchemars, il n'était pas en de meilleures dispositions face à un séjour à Azkaban.

Ce soir, il allait faire preuve de la même prudence. Il se glissa hors de la cabane, ses yeux habitués au peu de lumière. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais il disparaissait déjà derrière l'horizon. Il marcha jusqu'à la rue qui menait au village. C'était le moment où il serait le plus à découvert aussi s'assura-t-il que le chemin était libre. Lorsque le dernier promeneur, un homme marchant avec une canne, eut disparu dans une autre rue, Drago s'élança à petites foulées vers la maison la plus proche.

Il entreprit ensuite de tester chaque maison après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une vide de ses occupants. Il contourna la maison, cherchant une fenêtre par laquelle il pourrait entrer. Ce ne fut pas long : celle de la cave conviendrait. Il s'aida de sa baguette pour l'ouvrir puis se glissa sans peine dans la cave. De là, il rejoignit directement la cuisine.

Lors de sa première sortie, il s'était contenté de fouiner un peu partout, récupérant tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile ; la récolte avait été maigre : un peu de nourriture, quelques vieux journaux. Il y avait bien une épicerie mais il n'osait s'y introduire : le magasin était bien plus protégé que ne l'étaient les habitations. La fois d'après, il avait pénétré la maison d'un célibataire qui avait probablement passé sa soirée aux Trois Balais. Son butin avait été plus conséquent : de la nourriture, plusieurs bouteille de Bierraubeurre, des serviettes, une couverture. Il aurait voulu trouver des vêtements mais ceux du propriétaire étaient bien trop larges.

Aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait rassembler à nouveau de la nourriture, le strict minimum pour tenir quelques jours. Pas question que l'on se rende compte qu'il y avait un voleur dans le village. Il espérait aussi trouver des vêtements. Les siens étaient rêches et d'une propreté douteuse, bien qu'il les ait lavés avec son savon rudimentaire. Cette tâche l'avait d'ailleurs répugné, lui qui avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de corvées confiées aux elfes.

La cuisine était propre et bien rangé. Il récupéra des fruits, des légumes qu'il pouvait manger crus, du lait et du pain qu'il fourra dans le sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. A l'étage, il constata qu'aucun homme ne vivait ici, seulement une femme et des enfants. Avec un profond soupir de déception, il évita les jouets au sol, subtilisa un flacon de shampoing et revint au rez-de-chaussée.

Il ne devait pas traîner. Il récupéra son sac de provisions mais, dans sa précipitation, fit tomber un gros saladier remplis de fruits qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd tandis que les fruits roulaient dans toute la pièce. Jurant, il ramassa prestement les fruits et remis le saladier en place puis redescendit à la cave.

Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, toujours sur ses gardes, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de chute suivi par un grognement. Dans un geste vif, il posa son sac et brandit sa baguette.

- Qui est-là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus terrorisée qu'il ne le voulait.

Personne ne répondit mais il entendit quelque chose bouger. Il trouvait cela curieux. Si quelqu'un l'avait suivi, il s'y prenait d'une bien étrange façon… ce qui excluait un Mangemort, beaucoup plus direct. De même que le professeur Rogue. Mais cela laissait tout de même beaucoup de possibilités.

L'autre ne manifestant pas d'intentions de l'attaquer, il alluma sa baguette.

Tout d'abord, il ne distingua personne, juste un vieux mannequin poussiéreux. Celui-ci bougea, révélant une masse de cheveux sombres. Tant bien que mal, la personne se mit debout et, sans le regarder, épousseta ses vêtements.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à toi, dit une voix féminine.

Drago fronça les sourcils en entendant cette voix qui lui semblait familière.

- C'est à moi d'en juger. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je te retourne la question !

Et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Granger ?! s'exclama Drago en reculant de quelques pas, incrédule.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi fait ici ? cracha-t-il, essayant d'adopter le ton cassant qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser avec elle à Poudlard. Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes Moldus ?

Au vu de l'expression fugitive qui passa sur les traits de la jeune fille, Drago sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Mais il était tout aussi conscient que, malgré cela, il ne l'impressionnait plus.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de moi ?

- Je m'en contre-fiche mais j'aimerais passer mes vacances sans croiser des gens de ton espèce !

Hermione cilla

- Des vacances ? répéta-t-elle narquoise. Je lis la _Gazette des Sorciers_. Tu trouves qu'être fugitif, ce sont des vacances ?

Elle avait bien sûr raison mais il n'allait sûrement pas l'admettre.

- Et ça ne te réussis pas, renchérit-elle, la compassion transparaissant dans son ton.

- Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne et surtout pas de toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis !

Agacé, il ramassa son sac et s'en retourna vers la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps.

- Tu voles.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Ecoute, Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale façon Gryffondor.

Il grimpa sur la fenêtre et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui l'observait avec désapprobation, toujours dans la cave.

- Pour ton information, ça s'appelle de la survie. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai autre chose à faire que parler avec une Gryffondor coincée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se releva et partit en courant, bientôt absorbée par les ombres environnantes. Il fit plusieurs détours, pour être sûr qu'elle ne le suivait pas et se dirigea vers la cabane. Il s'apprêtait à y entrer quand un pop retentit et une voix demanda d'un ton sec :

- Vous avez été prudent, j'espère ?

Au prix d'un effort considérable, Drago parvint à ne pas sursauter mais son cœur eut bien du mal à rester à un rythme normal.

- Que croyez-vous donc ? Que je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? La stupidité n'est pas l'apanage des Malefoy, déclara le jeune homme avec morgue.

Il enjamba la fenêtre avec précautions, tant pour ne pas affronter le regard se son professeur que pour cacher les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de l'arrogance, répliqua Rogue. Cessez donc cette mascarade, Drago, ça ne marche plus.

Rogue l'avait suivi et se tenait à présent derrière lui. Drago se retourna mais garda le silence.

Entendre une telle remarque de la part de Rogue ne le surprenait pas. Ce qui le dérangeait, par contre, c'était de se rendre compte de l'effet que cela avait sur lui. Il y a encore un an, il aurait répliqué avec ardeur, poussant jusqu'à la provocation afin de montrer sa supériorité. Aujourd'hui, il devait convenir, non sans réticences, que son professeur avait raison. De plus, sa rencontre avec Hermione lui avait rappelé tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il n'était pas, ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur. Il se sentait complètement perdu.

- Pardonnez-moi, maugréa-t-il

Ces deux mots manquaient cruellement de sincérité mais c'était le mieux que Drago puisse faire actuellement et pour Rogue, c'était déjà une évolution.

L'obscurité était telle que Drago ne vit pas la réaction de Rogue mais il sentit un net changement dans l'atmosphère, qui s'était faite pesante.

- Que se passe… commença-t-il.

Rogue lui plaqua violement la main sur la bouche tandis que de l'autre, il tâtonnait le mur.

- Entrez là, murmura-t-il, et surtout ne bougez pas !

Sans ménagement, Rogue poussa Drago dans le passage. Surpris, le jeune homme lâcha le sac et sa cape suivit le même mouvement, tombant au sol. Rogue referma le pan de mur et Drago se retrouva sur les genoux sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Mais il entendit soudain quelqu'un parler. Et ce n'était pas son professeur.


End file.
